


Dear God

by LeftMyHeartInGotham



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Girl Interrupted AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mental health, more tags to be added as the story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMyHeartInGotham/pseuds/LeftMyHeartInGotham
Summary: Edward Kaspbrak. 18 years old, born in Derry, Maine. Hospitalized 09/27/92.Edward shows signs of a Generalized Anxiety Disorder and Obsessive Complusive Disorder. He gets a weak stomach while having a panic attack which cause him to panic further. I’d recommend a room with a close bathroom. After talking with his mother, I worry munchausen by proxy may be at play.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from @jusreddie on Tumblr. This is an It Au of Girl, Interrupted. It loosely follows the plot of the movie Girl, Interrupted. Title is a also a title of a song that was featured in It Chapter 1 and I felt like it fit here aswell. Also, I wrote Eddie with CVS and I set it to be a more common time period. I know it isn’t super cannon, sorry.
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings: Emetaphobia, mental health (& the stigma around it), Brief mention of homicide.

Edward Kaspbrak signed himself into the institution on September 24th, a few months before his 19th birthday. He wasn’t ecstatic about being there but he had recently been having non-stop panic attacks that recently have been making him physically ill. After getting a diagnosis of Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome, he was recommended to come join us.

~~~

Eddie Kaspbrak stood one the hallway off the institution, he had previously gotten a tour around but, now knowing he was stuck in here, it upset his stomach. But on the other hand, it was nearly impossible to find something that didn’t. Eddie was never much of an optimist yet, he hoped to himself that this wouldn’t be as bad he thought it might be. But leaving is probably just a luxury he can’t afford. So he made his way to his room.

When he got to his room he found a medium sized room with two twin sized beds. Around one foot from the leftmost bed was a closed door. Eddie placed his stuff on the left bed before going to the door.

Inside was nothing special, it was just a small bathroom that could most likely not fit two people in it. Just looking at the toilet made him feel nauseous so, he quickly closed the door and decided to look around the rest of the room. There was a small desk with a bookshelf built on top of it. The desk had random slurs and quotes etched into it. The bookshelf was in only slightly better shape. Whoever Eddie must share this room with probably isn’t an avant reader. That would be fine with Eddie. There’s other things to talk about.

The last thing he looked over was the beds he had set his stuff on. From a distance they looked fine but upon further inspection Eddie noticed a few small stains on the comforter. It was a simple fix, but it got Eddie thinking about how many people probably slept in that bed before him. Maybe he could just sleep standing up, like a horse.

God. Why couldn’t it just be clean? Just knowing how dirty made Eddie feel like there were thousand tiny bugs crawling over him. He instantly started scratching at the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Checks.” A nurse opened the door and looked in. She probably couldn’t be too much shorter than Eddie. “Mr. Kaspbrak, is everything okay?”

“Uh,” Eddie pauses and looks at the bed as if it were gearing to swallow him whole. “Uh, there’s two beds, do I have a roommate?”

The nurse gave him a gentle smile. “No, it’s just you for now. When you’re done unpacking, everyone is in the common room.”

“Thanks.” Eddie gave her a small smile.

He waited until the nurse left to just shove his suitcase under the bed. He really didn’t want to unpack and make this feel like a permanent thing. He just needed to calm down a bit then he could go home.

The common room looks like what Eddie would imagine if someone asked him to describe what the common room of a prison would look like. And maybe that’s what they were going for. They don’t even like the thought of anything bad happening passing through anyone’s mind. Other than the minimalism, the room seemed okay. It had a tv and radio, the TV set to play reruns of a show Eddie remembers seeing when he was younger but isn’t able to place.

There was one kid (probably around Eddie’s age.) sitting at a table beside a nurse, doing a puzzle both calm and quietly. Well, in that case, no one seemed too loud here. There was another guy sitting in front of the tv, sketching some type of mythical being. Without drawing attention to himself, Eddie tries to get a closer look at the drawing. It was a near horrendous mix-match of teeth and what looked like a demon clown.

“That’s Bill.” A voice from behind Eddie spoke, making him jump and turn towards it’s owner. “And I’m Mike. Nice to meet you.”

Once hearing his name, Bill snapped his sketchbook closed. Well, fuck. Eddie’s gonna be known as some like nosey creep.

“Nice to meet you, Mike. And I’m sorry Bill,” Eddie says, turning his attention away from Mike, to make a sincere apology. “I just thought you were a really good artist.”

“Th-th-thanks.” Bill spoke quietly, and didn’t really make that much eye contact either.

“You’re welcome. What show are you watching?”

“M*A*S*H.”

“Nice.” Eddie smiles but ends up walking away, guessing that Bill wasn’t really interested in what he had to say. He looked around until he found Mike sitting one a loveseat, staring out the window. Maybe this could be his chance to have a conversation.

“Mike?” Eddie asks, his voice coming out quieter than he planned it to be. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Go ahead.” Mike says, still fixated on whatever was happening outside.

“Thank you. And thanks for the introduction.” Eddie starts, unsure what really to say.

“It’s no problem. I understand people don’t like being the odd one out.”

“So, uhh. Are you and Bill friends?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t really talk much to people, that isn’t a you only thing.”

Eddie nods. “Why’s he here?”

“His younger brother died. He kept going on about how this monster was after him and they got his brother. Blames himself for it. His mom had a bit of a breakdown too. He’s been here most of his teen years.”

“Christ.” Eddie said, his face falling. “That’s sad.”

Mike nods. “He’s here for help. That’s what matters.” As if to cut himself off from the conversation Mike raises his voice. “Hey, Stan. Looks like Richie’s coming back.”

The kid doing puzzle at the table lifts up his head. “Again?” Eddie sees him roll his eyes but at the same time smile as if someone told him the best possible news. After a few minutes of everyone staring at the windows, the group falls back into their original format.

“Hey asshats!” A loud voice yells from one of the hallways.

“Shut up!” Another voice Eddie doesn’t know calls back.

“Guess who’s back!” The first voice walks into Eddie’s view. He’s guessing it’s probably the Richie guy Mike was talking about. He was tall with curly hair and glasses. The shirt he was wearing had the cover of Abbey Road by the Beatles on it.

“Gee, Richie. You were gone for so long, nearly forgot what you sounded like.” Stan says, and Eddie can tell it’s sarcastic. Was he going to have to witness a fight on his first day here?

“I could tell, that’s why I came back.” Richie turns from Stan to Eddie. “Who are you?”

“Uh. Eddie Kaspbrak. I’m new here.”

“Well, hope you enjoy your stay, Ed.”

“W-w-w-“ Bill stops for a second and then takes a breath. “What brings you back?”

Richie smiles and flops down on the couch beside Bill. “You know they make you cook your own food out there?”

“Haha. So funny I forgot to laugh.” Bill rolls his eyes.

“You decided to come back?” Stan asks, grabbing a spare chair and joining the group of the other guys.

Richie shrugs. “Told it was the best for me, or whatever. So, is my old room still up for grabs?”

“Richard Tozier?”

“Yes?”

“May you please grab your suitcase? I’ll show you to your room.”

Richie got up from the couch and walked over to the nurse who was standing with their arms crossed besides the suitcase.

“So,” Eddie starts. “What normally happens around here?”

“We had dinner around an hour ago, so we got two hours of whatever until night pills.” Stan says, taking his chair back to the table. “Nothing much happens as long as you are a heavy sleeper.”

“And if you aren’t?”

“There’s another kid here, Henry Bowers. He says the moon talks to him at night. Sometimes he screams his brains out, like that’ll help him escape or something.”

“Do they do anything about it?”

“They try to stop him. If it bothers you, you can ask for a radio. Although, Richie probably already has one.”

“Richie?” Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“Well, he just took his suitcase into your room. It looks like you have a roommate.”


End file.
